The invention relates to a power tool comprising an internal combustion engine to which fuel is supplied through an injection valve, wherein the internal combustion engine has a crankcase in which a crankshaft is rotatably supported so as to rotate about an axis of rotation. The power tool has a fan wheel for conveying cooling air to the internal combustion engine. The fan wheel is disposed in a fan wheel housing.
U.S. 2011/0140707 discloses a hand-held power tool, namely a cut-off machine, having an internal combustion engine in the form of a two-stroke engine that is supplied with fuel through a transfer passage by means of an injection valve. The crankshaft of the internal combustion engine drives a fan wheel arranged in a fan wheel housing. The back wall of the fan wheel housing delimits the crankcase of the internal combustion engine.
When the fuel in the fuel system, in particular in the injection valve, is heated too much, vapor bubbles can form that impair the supply of fuel to the internal combustion engine. In particular in case of fuel systems with low fuel pressure vapor bubble formation is observed already at comparatively low temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,170 discloses a lawn trimmer in which the injection valve is arranged at the output side above the fan wheel. The fuel valve as well as the engine block are therefore cooled by the sucked-in air.